


Dating Fp Jones Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, Sex, Smut, riverdale headcanon, riverdale headcanons, riverdale imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Fp Jones Would Include

 

  


 

* * *

  * At first his hesitant,but that soon fades away.
  * Keeping your relationship on the down low.
  * sneaking out of your house to go see him.
  * Passionate kissing.
  * Hot passionate sex.
  * Arguing about how you want to go public with your relationship.
  * Makeup sex.
  * Cuddling.
  * I love you’s.
  * Forehead kisses.
  * Fp protecting you.
  * Your parents finding out.
  * Your dad fighting with fp,and threatening him.
  * Your parents forbidding you to see him.




End file.
